He Moho Hou
He Moho Hou (New Player) is the 3rd episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When FBI Profiler Alicia Brown finds a body in her bed, she is forced to join McGarrett in the hunt for the chess-piece killer. Also, Kono reconnects with a former surfing competitor, who is now a disabled and homeless war vet. Plot Chin is just as devastated as Sara is that she’ll be leaving soon to live in Mexico with her maternal aunt and uncle. He’s thought about fighting it, but Sara’s already lost both of her parents. That little girl has been through enough, she doesn’t need a court battle. The way Chin figures it, Sara’s remaining family is nothing like Gabriel, and they can provide her a stable home in a way Chin can’t at the moment. Chin would make a great father, but if this is what he feels is best, that’s the way it has to be. Don’t think for one second that Chin isn’t going to fight to see Sara every chance he can. Kono deals with a major blast from the past this week. Rosey Valera was Kono’s friend and competitor when they used to surf together. We know Kono’s story. She blew out her knee and switched careers. Rosey fell on much harder times. She enlisted in the Army to please her father, then lost her legs to an IED in Iraq. Rosey calls Kono when she is accidentally picked up by the police. The two have a great day reminiscing about their teenager years on the Pipeline. Even Kamekona remembers her, and asks Rosey to sign a few Shrimp truck t-shirts for advertisement. At the end of the afternoon it’s back to life as everyone knows it. Rosey actually now lives in one of the homeless camps on the island. The war changed her. She couldn’t live with her parents and work through the emotional trauma. There are some parts she needs to do on her own, but other times you just need a push. Rosey can live her life however she wants, but she shouldn’t live in fear of something that used to bring her so much joy. With Kono’s help, Rosey gets back on the board and back in the water. The main case of the week is a DEA agent who was thrown to his death from 10,000 feet in the air onto a house. Agent Evers was killed by Hector Frontera, who was in town to discuss a new drug pipeline going into Europe. There only way to get to Frontera is to pretend to argue in front of his partner Sanchez. It’s not that hard considering they spend 90% of their time together arguing. I particularly love that Danny chooses this moment to explain why there is a drain in the interrogation room! The DEA leak is Agent Amy Raines, who’s been sleeping with Frontera. He rewards that loyalty by shooting Raines in the head so he can quickly make his escape from 5-0. 5-0 and the DEA aren’t the only ones looking for Frontera as he tries to get off the island. Frontera walks into one trap only to be scooped up by even more enemies. These kidnappers aren’t that bright since they want to exchange Frontera for the $10 million he had. Steve makes the exchange, taking all necessary precautions to make sure the kidnappers think they are getting their way. They are prepared for all the usual tricks, but they definitely weren’t prepared for Kono to pop out of the evidence bag! That was a neat trick, one that Kono refuses to do again. When former FBI serial killer profiler Alicia Brown told McGarrett she didn’t want to be involved in his serial killer case, she meant it. Waking up next to one of the killer’s corpses forces her to cooperate. The theory is that this was a message to Brown and Five-0 that the game is still on. Brown now has no choice but to play along. The victim was just a message, his body is going to be of no use to them. The real clues will be found investigating the death of the officer who was originally looking into the killer. Sure enough, when Brown has Officer Lao’s body exhumed, a second autopsy shows he was murdered. Corpses can’t talk, but Brown thinks that maybe his former therapist can. Confidentiality does end with death after all. Brown and McGarrett visit Dr. Madison Grey (Law & Order alum Elisabeth Rohm), who was talking to Lao at the time of his death. Dr. Grey doesn’t even walk in the door before Brown has a startling realization. Dr. Grey happens to have a “History of Medieval Chess” book in her office. Coincidence? Judging from the promo for next week, it isn’t. Notes * Steve carries his weapon with one in the chamber. * Kono fits in a large duffle bag. * 10 million dollars in 100 USD bills would weigh more then Kono - a lot more. (1 million USD wieghs approx 10kg/22 pounds... so 10 million would weigh approximately 100kg/220 pounds) Deaths Death CountSteve McGarrett's Kill CountKono Kalakaua' Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person * Kono Kalakaua killed 5 people * Quotes Kono Kalakaua: (straight faced) Well, you know, I could always go down there and plant something.Get the judge to put the brakes on the adoption. (Chin looks startled by what Kona said. He looks at Kono who looks back - and smirks. Chin then laughs) Chin Ho Kelly: I appreciate that, cuz. I appreciate it very much. Thank you (Danny and Steve chasing a Armando Sanchez on foot in a multi-level parking garage) (Steve and Danny notice that Armando Sanchez is getting away by going down a set of pipes in the middle of the circular down ramps) Steve McGarrett: (yelling down to Armando Sanchez) Hey! (Steve starts climbing up to get over the railing so he can follow Armando Sanchez down the pipes) Danny Williams: Whoa, whoa. Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: All right, let me just remind you, six weeks ago you were in the hospital near death, okay? Steve McGarrett: You-You remind me every hour. Danny Williams: I think you're exaggerating. Steve McGarrett: Okay, every minute. Danny Williams: Never mind, forget it. Go ahead, I give up. Steve McGarrett: You said that yesterday when you found out I went for a swim. Danny Williams: Who goes for a swim after a liver transplant? You. You know why? 'Cause you're an idiot. Steve McGarrett: Y.. I gotta go. Can I go? Danny Williams: Please. (Steve climbs out to climb down the interior wall of the building holding the pipe) Danny Williams: Great. Okay, Spider-Man, I'll see you down there. (Danny walks away as Steve heads down) (Armando Sanchez has gone down a few floors and climbs back into of the floors of the garage) (Steve slides down the pipe to catch up with Armando Sanchez) (Danny casually walks over to the elevator and hits the down button) (Armando Sanchez is running through the parking garage with Steve chasing after him) (Danny casually standing in the elevator with Muzak playing in the background) (Armando Sanchez runs up to a person getting ready to open the door to their car) Armando Sanchez: Move! Man: Hey! (Armando Sanchez climbs into the mans car and drives away) (Steve sees Armando Sanchez trying to get away and rushes over the the car, chasing it through the parking garage) (Danny is still in the elevator listening to the Muzak playing) (Armando Sanchez is driving his get away car around the circular exit ramp with Steve running right behind the car) (elevator bell dings and Danny steps out of the elevator) (Danny walks over and sees Steve chasing the car Armando Sanchez is in around the exit ramp) (Danny walks over to the stairs, goes down them and walks into the driving lane in the parking garage in front of the car Armando Sanchez is driving) (Danny pulls out his weapon and fires twice into the windshield of the car Armando Sanchez is driving) (tires screech as Armando Sanchez stops the car right before it hits Danny holding his weapon) (Steve runs up finally catching up to them) Danny Williams: (to Steve) I got it. We're good. (Steve is huffing and puffing, out of breath, looking at Danny both surprised and a bit irked with his mouth open) (Steve wearing his focused face) Steve McGarrett: Danny. Danny Williams: Yeah? Steve McGarrett: Come here for a minute. Danny Williams: Okay. (Danny and Steve step away dropping their voices to speak to each other so Armando Sanchez can not fully hear them) Danny Williams: What's up? Steve McGarrett: Just pretend you're disagreeing with me for a minute. Danny Williams: Won't be very difficult, but why? Steve McGarrett: That's very funny. What are you doing? Danny Williams: What do you mean? (Steve bring a little more intensity into the way he is speaking - though he does not raise his voice - moving his hands and gesturing to Armando, giving the impression of an disagreement) Steve McGarrett: What are you doing? This is the rendition room. You're embarrassing me. You think this guy gonna say something or what? (Danny catching on and plays along) Danny Williams: Well, listen.. Steve McGarrett: You gonna make friends in here, is that what.. Danny Williams: Well, I do what I do, you do what.. Steve McGarrett: (little more loudly) How about I do what I do? (Steve grabs his weapon out of his holster - upping the ante) (Danny quickly grabs Steve's firing hand and physically holds him back) Danny Williams: Would you stop?! Would you? (Armando sees them and can hear more, focusing on what they are doing) (Danny gets intense pushing Steve back) Danny Williams: What, are you nuts?! (Danny pushes Steve back hard) Danny Williams: Hey! Are you nuts? (From Armando's point of view, Steve mumbles something holding up 2 fingers) Danny Williams: You gonna kill that guy? Steve McGarrett: (louder) Take your hands off me. Danny Williams: You gonna kill him? Steve McGarrett: (using normal voice now) No, I'm not gonna kill him. Danny Williams: It's that big of a deal? Steve McGarrett: Shoot him in the leg, all right? Danny Williams: Stop. Would you stop, please? Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? Danny Williams: Please stand over there and let me do what I do. Steve McGarrett: We need information. Danny Williams: Can you let me do this? Please stop. Steve McGarrett: (loudly) Two minutes. You got two minutes. Two minutes. Danny Williams: Put it away. Please. (Steve re-holsters his weapon and walks over to the door) (lock buzzes as Steve looks out the rendition door like he is seeing if anyone is around) (Danny sighs and gets between Steve and Armando as Steve comes back around to the side of Armando) Danny Williams: Okay you know who we are, right? Armando Sanchez: Five-O. Danny Williams: You know we're not the cops, right? We can keep you here indefinitely, nobody's gonna ask any questions. You're aware of that, right? On my children, I'm telling you the truth. Danny Williams: I believe you. That's the thing. I do! But, unfortunately, my very impatient partner does not. (Steve is standing over to the side looking like he is ready to roll) Danny Williams: Okay? So if you don't start talking soon, he's gonna take over, and you don't want that. You don't want him to get involved, because when he gets involved, things get messy. Expensive suits get ruined. (Steve is looking on and starting to smirk like he ca't wait to start) Danny Williams: The drain gets clogged. Armando Sanchez: Drain? Danny Williams: Yeah. What do you think you got a drain between your legs for? (Armando looks down and sees the drain between his legs) (Armando swiftly looks up at Steve who looks cool as a cucumber) (Armando not looks nervous) Danny Williams: Look at me. Look at me. Let's say you get out of here, all right? Where you gonna go? Huh? I mean, the DEA, they already put the word out on the street that you've been picked up. What do you think's gonna happen? What do you think's gonna happen when your friends in Mexico find out that you have become a liability? Buddy, you've got an expiration date. In fact, the-the-the milk in my fridge has got more time than you do. Juan Diego: Is this Steve McGarrett? Steve McGarrett: Yeah, who's this? Juan Diego: This is the man who has Hector Frontera. Steve McGarrett: Well, since you're calling me, I presume he's alive. Juan Diego: For now. Danny Williams: Okay. What are you waiting for? Juan Diego: I thought you might want to consider a trade. Mr. Frontera in exchange for the $10 million you recovered at Agent Raine's house. Danny Williams: I see. You-you want us to pay a ransom for a murderer? Juan Diego: Mr. Frontera is not just a murderer. He is also a very important member of the organization I work for. He can provide a lot of information that would prove very valuable to your DEA. Danny Williams: I see. Can you hold on one second, please? (the phone beeps as Danny mutes it) Danny Williams: Can you believe this guy? He's gonna sell out his own people for a payday. Steve McGarrett: He's making a retirement move. Danny Williams: What about loyalty? Steve McGarrett: Loyalty? Loyal.. Bad guys today, Danny, they got no loyalty. There's no code, there's no honor. There's nothing. Danny Williams: There are kingpins right now that are rolling over in their graves. Steve McGarrett: Better believe it, buddy. But I'll tell you what, he's right about Frontera. The guy's got a head full of intel. Steve McGarrett: All right, that was CSU. They're almost done processing your place. Alicia Brown: Well, you can tell them to take their time. I'm not going home. I've checked into the Hilton indefinitely. You know, or at least until this job's over, so when you get the bill for the robe, just pay for it. I deserve it. Steve McGarrett: Okay, I was gonna offer you my couch, but now that I know you're a klepto, that's off the table... That was mildly amusing. I thought, anyway. Trivia * Masi Oka is credited, but do not appeared. * Continuity break: When Kono and Rosey Valera are paddling out to catch some waves, the bottom of Kono's board is blue. and Rosey's board is a typical blue and white board - though maybe a bit wider. When they stop to sit on the boards waiting for the waves, the bottom of Kono's board is now white. When they actually catch a wave, Rosey's board now has hand holds for her to grab while surfing and Kono's board tip has a completely different shape. |- |Rosey Valera |Kanya Sesser | |- |Ben Halanu |Jon Abrahams | |- |Juan Diego |Victor Ortiz | Video References }} Category:Season 7 (2010) Category:Episodes (New)